fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
T-Rex
T-Rex is my super orignal and super creative OC. He is somehow related to a bunch of fictional universes because reasons. He can magically transform into Godzilla 2015 with his magical powers. He shoots fire, because what giant monster doesn't. He hates Godzilla because Godzilla is better than him in every way. He also is an anti-brony and hates the Gems. He can transform into a Super T-Rex, to defeat the almighty Bagan. He also has a burning form when he eats too many spicy nachos. He has a son and several clones. He fights the m.utos because they are super evil villains and not clover field ripoffs at all. T-Rex hates legos because they hurt his feet when he steps on them, so he attacks lego cities. He is friends with the greatest Kaiju of all time, Dogora. In his universe Skeleturtle is God and hates T-Rex because T-Rex did stuff with Skeleturlte's wife, He has a healing factor which means he can never die so you will have to deal with him forever. He also destroys Pizzerias all the time in his endless quest to destroy Five Nights at Freddy's. He usually minds his own business and defend the earth, but will often destroy things in the world that he doesn't like. Abilities: -Fire Breath -Regeneration -Magical powers that allow him to turn into Godzilla 2015 -All powers accosted with Godzilla 2015 -Can turn into super form by getting really angry -Uses the power of spicy nachos to turn into burning form -Adept swimmer -MLG form -Ultimate form, used to defeat almighty Super Bagan. -Power-up armor. Given to him by Trendmasters, because they wanted to sell toys. -Can turn into dragon -Can turn into my other OC, John the Hedgehog. He looks like Sonic, but is orange. -Telapathy (he's probably reading your mind right now) -energy absorption (like Kirby) -Giant AK 47 -Phoenix down (used to revive Harambe) -Magic Shrooms -Fireballs -Atomic Breath -Nuclear pulse -red spiral ray -God beam (one shots any enemy) -Sword (got it after killing a generic anime portagonist) -Claws/teeth -Tali whip -Can turn into a Spinosaurus -Water gun -Flight (in ultimate form) -Eye beams -Can grow spikes all over his body -Can grow feathers at will, and throw then telepathically like Geronimon -Can turn into a human with the power of creepy/stupid fan art. -Can became skellington -Knife (watch out, he'll cut you). -Oxygen Destroyer (he used to work with Dr. Serizawa) -Pet Destroyah (obtained from Oxygen Destroyer experiments) -Atomic Poop (he may have accidentally created Heritage) -Pet Dogzilla -Can turn into a demon Weaknesses: -Sucks at basketball -Is incredibly jealous of Godzilla -Power-up armor can be destroyed easily by powerful Kaiju -Contract with Trendmasters. -Can get jaw broken easily, King Kong can testify to this -Is an alcoholic -Gets high every time he uses his MLG form -Burning form causes heartburn Trivia * T-Rex and his universe is an obvious parody of several of the characters on this wiki. No offense intended towards the creators. * I don't care if this page gets deleted, I had fun making it. * No hate comments!!! Good comments only!!!11111 * This OC is very, very, original * I won't make pages for any of his supporting cast unless someone wants me to. * I won't be surprised if he becomes a meme. * I might make fanfics about him, but they will be purposefully Cringey. * T-Rex works at ACME, and is as of yet unable to find Carmen Sanediego. * T-Rex used to play basketball, but he always lost because of his tiny arms. He is know enemies with Charles Barkley because of this. A mutual hatred of Charles Barkley is the only thing T-Rex and Godzilla have in common. * T-Rex's MLG form can only be attained after rapid consumption of Doritos and Mt. Dew. * T-Rex is an award winning actor. Being such classic movies as King Kong and Jurassic Park. * T-Rex is constantly on the run from Michel Bay, because Bay wants to reboot him, and T-Rex doesn't want anything to do with him. * T-Rex lives in North Carolina, and thus hates the governor as many to the citizens in that state do. * Despite all of his abilities, he still cannot beat Godzilla. He can, however beat any other character on this wiki. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Jurassic Park Category:Kaiju